


【夫奎】Blanc

by yunnnn020



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *Noir的後續*算是pwp，慎入*真的開車了*歌詞自翻的⋯⋯有錯告知我





	【夫奎】Blanc

**Author's Note:**

> *Noir的後續  
*算是pwp，慎入  
*真的開車了  
*歌詞自翻的⋯⋯有錯告知我

⠀  
⠀  
狹窄的不像話。  
⠀  
⠀  
雖然放送局的廁所還不錯，但要容納兩個成年男人也有一定的難度，連改變姿勢都要費一些心思，所以金珉奎不敢動，要是聲響太大被禁進進出出的人發現的話，後果他甚至不敢想，況且與他一同待在隔間裡的還是負傷中的寶貝弟弟。  
⠀  
⠀  
夫勝寬伺機坐在馬桶蓋上對哥哥使眼色，對方便趁勢改成站在他與門之間，鎖頭雖然有一定的歲數了卻依舊很牢固，在金珉奎低下頭想要聽清弟弟悄聲說了些什麼時，他軟軟的嘴唇印了上來，在金珉奎愣神的期間挑逗性的勾了那人的小舌幾下就靈巧的再退出來了，金珉奎拿對方沒輒，尤其是他笑著的時候，原來就被對方親吻弄得雙腿發軟的金珉奎，一不留神就坐到夫勝寬的腿上，背實實地靠在門上。  
⠀  
⠀  
「真可惜呢哥，」夫勝寬故作惋惜的細語，手指向正對著他敞開的上衣釦子，並在脖子後方留下自己的唇印，「這一塊不能留下太大的痕跡啊。」對方呼吸的氣息不斷打在他脖頸處，金珉奎真的要瘋了，又不能隨意出聲，他緊咬著牙等待夫勝寬接下來的動作，那人才試圖抬起身體，金珉奎半騰空的身體就差點下墜，果然要在這種地方實在是太困難了，一不小心就會發生什麼意外。  
⠀  
⠀  
他站起來一隻膝蓋抵在馬桶蓋上，兩手撐著後面的水箱，夫勝寬的手在早已被解開的上衣與金珉奎的身體之間游移不斷，他輕輕的用指腹觸碰對方的胸口，然後搔癢他的乳首，惹得原來就敏感的人已經要忍不住叫出聲，甚至還直接用自己的唇舌緩緩的吮著，如蛇一般靈巧，低下頭的時候夫勝寬正好抬頭，又輕笑著吻上來。  
⠀  
⠀  
「我們今天嘗試一點不一樣的吧？」好像所有話在變成氣音之後就多了不同的意味，他想，夫勝寬用氣音問他，金珉奎正疑惑著，對方就伸手解開他的褲子，然後在禁地的週邊徘徊了一下，最終還是從口袋拿出可以作為潤滑的物件，什麼嘛，早就準備好了，金珉奎分神，不一會就被夫勝寬手指的動作弄得差點驚叫出聲，他又抿住唇努力克制自己的聲音。  
⠀  
⠀  
對方的褲鏈一拉下就亮出了已經起生理反應的性器，即便如此夫勝寬還是認真的做了一遍潤滑才要金珉奎轉過身來背對他，身體與身體貼合。  
⠀  
⠀  
「那個⋯⋯請問還好嗎？」門外傳來了辨認不出是誰的聲音，金珉奎突然驚醒他們還是在公共場所，夫勝寬沒有要幫他的意思，又頂了頂對方示意他自己回答，「喔⋯⋯沒、沒事，謝謝。」不幫忙就算了，還繼續動作，他瞪了對方一眼，隨即被身體裡面那人的性器折騰了幾下，金珉奎假意的夾緊身後的部位，差點把對方弄到射精，然後便被報復性的用力再頂了幾下。  
⠀  
⠀  
「濃厚的香味無法抑制的使我瘋狂，你的香氣再一次讓我有了反應」夫勝寬突然唱起他們的曲子，打歌時聽過這麼多遍的歌詞，現在再一次以不同方式被輕聲吟誦著，意味大變，金珉奎紅著耳朵要對方停下，但是那人惡趣味湧上又復誦了幾次，然後便埋到他的頸間，好像自己身上真的有什麼很重的味道似的，「珉奎哥好香。」夫勝寬在背後的優勢使他更有辦法深埋，嗅著專屬於他的香味。  
⠀  
⠀  
喘不過氣了，我想要你。


End file.
